


Reccurrence

by catalcora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Other, nonspecific references to the anime/manga, not all the characters are named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalcora/pseuds/catalcora
Summary: In honor of Gintama airing a new season sometime next year.





	

The trademark Justaway alarm clock barely had time to ring when Gintoki's fist landed on it and broke the poor thing into pieces. 

The groggy samurai got up anyway, however, and decided it may be time to break his habit of waking up after noon if he ever wanted the money hungry witch below to chase him around for the next week. But she would never kick out such a handsome young man like himself, so there wasn't anything to worry about, now was there?

He made his way to the kitchen, surprised to see that the fridge was only halfway empty. That, and he heard no trace of an obnoxious little redhead or her monstrous dog. 'That's funny. Staying over by Patsuan for a few days, I guess.'

So he had a nice day to himself, as long as no people, brats, alien princes, shitty policemen, supernatural beings, weird  ~~tentacles~~ plants, robots, hags, or unwanted packages came knocking at his door, 'cause hell if he was going to open that door and invite pandemonium to come and steal away his glorious day off.

Thus, the curly haired jack-of-all-trades went to rest for the next 24 hours until he heard a particularly loud vibration coming from his futon. _Bzz_.

'Like hell I'm getting up again.' _Bzzzz_.

'...I guess I'm getting up again.' It was his day off. He wasn't going to trek through another one of Gintama's little comedy skits before dreaming of swimming in a lake full of strawberry milk and chocolate parfaits with his favorite weather girl. Pulling a joke like that today was just unacceptable.

Mustering up all the energy he could, he threw himself onto the pile of sheets, reached for his phone, and quickly relinquished his urge to throw the said device through his the already broken screen of his television. Of course a certain long haired terrorist could ruin a man's day without having to be in the presence of that same man.

 

 **[** Zura: OwO

What's this??? **]**

 

When Gintoki opened up the link that followed the message, his eyes met an annoyingly big and bold headline that he knew would hurt his eyes even after he closed them.

 

**Gintama: Back With a New Season!**

 

His eyes widened at that. 'Another season? Hasn't the series ended more than once?'

 

 **[** Gin: Why announce that now? We have a whole year to relax, and for you to get your shit together. **]**

 

He sent that text and left his phone on mute. He then proceeded to turn his phone off and tuck it away somewhere after realizing that the long haired terrorist had sent that message in a group cast that consisted of _the whole Gintama cast_. 

But the silver-haired slacker both smirked and grimaced at the thought of reuniting with so many idiots at once, savoring the catnaps he could take at the moment. He yawned and mumbled to himself, "No point in freaking out just yet. All that stress really isn't good for Gin-chan's skin."

 


End file.
